User blog:QuantumFeint/Custom Champion: Levita, the gunnatic
This is custom concept for Levita, yordle ad carry/caster champion. Her attack range should be 550-575 to fit my idea, but more importantly, I want to change how she interacts with crit chance and attack speed of items, compared to other champions. Lore: Levita was ordinary yordle girl, until one day, she found the old musket buried in ground outside Bundle city. Not knowing what it is, she brought the gun to Heimerdinger, who explained her history of weapons and she decided to put her gun into yordle museum. But something inside her changed that day and she became fascinated by history of guns. She started to create models and even working copies of these weapons, until it was no longer enough. She wanted to not just have, but also to master every gun, and she was afraid to leave her guns anywhere. With assisstance of Heimerdinger, she created the Backpack, techmaurgic invention that keeps all of her weapons in paralel dimense and allows her to use them whenever she needs. Levita uses 5 different weapons in fights, Ancient Musket, Holy Handcannon, Pocket Artilery, Solar Lasergun and Doomlauncher. She however has about 400 more guns in her Backpack, and she is able to use all of them. Levita uses musket to attack, so her attacks cannot crit, and item attack speed is only 33% effective for her. However, every attack or ability use will generate 2 + critical chance + 1 per 2% item attack speed (rounded down) stacks of Heating Up. If Levita reaches 100 or more stacks, next autoattack will be Deadly shot. Deadly shot consumes 100 stacks and deal 28 (+4* Levita's level) + 180% AD physical damage. If Levita reaches maximum, that is 150 stacks, her next autoattack will be True shot. True shot deal 225% AD physical damage and 35 (+ 5* Levita's level) true damage instead but consumes all(that is 150) of her stacks and makes next autoattack or spell generate 25 stacks less(minimum 0). }} For every 10% of critical chance you have, grants 1% of bonus AD(Maximum 10%). |description2 = For next shot, Levita prepares her handcannon, that has 25 less range, but deals % bonus damage as magical damage, pushes you back 200 distance units and marks target for 7 second. If target is hit by another impactful round during that time, mark is consumed, new mark is not applied and target is stunned for some time. |leveling2 = seconds }} |range = 1800 |cost = 80 |costtype=mana |description = Levita pulls out her pocket artilery, firing at distant 200 units radius area, dealing physical damage to targets in area after 0.75 seconds. Enemies marked by impactful round recieve not only initial damage but also % of that damage over 5 seconds. Minimum cast range is 1.5 times that of attack range (900 range). |leveling = % Bonus AD)}} }} |costtype=mana |description = Levita pulls out Solar Lasergun and begins charging for seconds. While laser gun is charging, she can't attack but can freely move. After gun is charged, Levita has 3 seconds to fire beam of energy that deals magic damage to all enemies in line. |leveling = }} |range = 600 |cost= 100 |costtype=mana |description = Levita pulls out Doomlauncher and fires black hole at target point. Black hole activates upon reaching target location. It last for 10 seconds, dealing magical damage every 0.5 second in 200 radius area, slows enemies in effect radius by %, and when they enter radius, it pulls them 150 units towards center(this effect can only activate once per spell on any unit, and units that are inside radius upon blackhole activation are free from this effect for whole duration). Movement of black hole depends on distance between Levita and black hole. If Levita is inside of effect radius, it moves with 600 movement speed away from her, if she is less than 200 range away from radius, it moves with 300 movement speed away from her, if she is less than 400 range away from radius it stands still, if she is less than 600 range away from radius, it moves towards her with 300 movement speed and if she is more than 600 range away, it moves with 600 movement speed towards her. |leveling = }} Category:Custom champions